Hetalia Drabbles
by FoxGirl93
Summary: Drabbles that I will write because of songs or random ideas...  Enjoy!
1. xXMonsterxX Russia Drabble

**Enjoy the product of listening to Lady Gaga's Monster!**

**I don't own APH or Monster. All belong to there rightfull owners! **

**~FoxGirl93**

**

* * *

**

...Don't look at me like that

**.****..**

...Like you want to jump across the conference table and have your way with me in front of all the Allied Powers.

Your gaze, smile, _everything_ screams it.

I know you watch me any chance you get, even if it means sneaking over to my house to watch me sleep.

Your infatuated with _me _and no one else only me.

Why, would you, sadistic Russia, love me, a lowly maid?

Maybe, it's because, you would want help to at least try not to hurt people.

But, I'll always know that...

**...That boy is a monster...**

* * *

**Word Count: 101**

**Oh soo close! All well! Review, Fav, whatever... :D**


	2. France Drabble Series for Moskovy

**A drabble trade I did with Moskovy on Quizilla (Go ahead and check her stuff out their awesome)**

**She wanted the oh so loveable France so here's the first one!**

**I don't own APH or any of it's characters!**

**Oh and the title is "The white rose in my red rose garden"**

_

* * *

_

La rose blanche dans mon jardin de roses rouges

_(__01)_

You sighed in relief as another Allied meeting came to a close. The only problem was once you were about to leave, a certain blond Frenchman snaked his arms around your waist, his face resting on your shoulder.

You sighed in annoyance. He did this every day. By now, you were used to his closeness and pick-up lines., which were in his native tongue, something you found unbelievably sexy; although you would never admit it to said guy.

"Ah, [Name]... " He all but cooed into your ear.

You deciding to answer for once said, "Yes? What is it, Francis?"

"_Souhaitez-vous venir chez moi plus tard, l'amour_?"

You absolutely had no idea what he said but you accepted none the less.

Francis lit up once you accepted his invite telling you, "I _knew _you couldn't resist me for long, [Name]~ Come at 4:00 p.m. tomorrow!" And with that the romantic blond released you and sauntered off happily.

You just stood there bewildered wondering out loud, "What in the _hell_ did I just accept?"

* * *

**Word Count: 172**

**:S It's not much but a good start none the less ~**

**I might even continue writing this after all 5 are done since I have MAJOR plotbunnies for this!**

**I hope you enjoyed the first one Moskovy ~**

**Fave, Watch, Reviews are much appreciated!**

**~FoxGirl93**


	3. Norway Drabble Series 01 Drunk

**Norway Drabble Series for . on Quizilla.**

**Slight DenmarkXreader XDD**

**It was written as a thank you for the Germany oneshot she wrote me.**

**This is for you, Crazy-chan**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**I don't own APH or any of it's characters**

* * *

Supernatural Happenings .01

You had always wondered why you never saw Norway other than inside his house and sometimes when you visited he was talking to himself like it was another person there.

You decided that you would investigate to find out the truth.

Thinking for a bit, you concluded that the best people to ask were Denmark and Iceland; the two he was seen the most with.

So, you traveled a little ways and came to Denmark's house knocking on it politely waiting for said guy to open the door for you.

You heard a bit of crashing from inside and a few slurred words before the door was opened for you by a quite drunk Denmark.

"Oh *hic* [Name] *hic* nice to see you again~" He slurred at you ushering you in with his right hand that held a bottle of brandy.

You walked inside despite what your conscious told you not to.

"Nice to see you too, Den" You said to your drunk companion who had made his way over to where you were sitting on his couch.

"[Name]~" He cooed at you continuing what he had to say in his drunken stupor, "You know you have very pretty [e/c] eyes, riiiight?"

You sighed not wanting to deal with him but only to get the information you sought.

"Den, Could you answer something for me?"

"Suuuure, [Name]~" He hiccuped out in your face making you smell the alcohol on his breath.

You repeated what you had been contemplating earlier to Denmark hoping for an answer.

Unfortunately for you, Denmark had passed out on the couch leaving you with no answer.

You sighed once again getting up from Den's couch and leaving the house.

You hoped Iceland would at least give you answer.

* * *

**Word Count: 292 **

**Woah went a little over boad there XD**

**Review, Fav, watches are all loved ~**

**~FoxGirl93**


	4. Norway Drabble Series 02 Serious

**Numero Dos!**

**I don't own APH or any of its characters**

* * *

Supernatural Happenings .02

As, you left from to Denmark's abode to Iceland's you hoped with all you might that he would give you a straightforward answer.

You rang Iceland's doorbell hearing a muffled "Hold on" coming from inside the walls. Soon, Iceland opened the door greeting you with a polite, "Hello, [Name]."

You said hello to Iceland not really wanting to make small talk and entered inside moving over to the couch near the fireplace, since it was cold outside.

Iceland came to join you over by the fire asking a very simple question,

"What brings you here, [Name]?"

You were quite surprised about the forwardness of the question, but you answered none the less

"I cam here to ask you about Norway..."

"Ah, I see... What would you like to know?"

Once again you repeated the same question over again to Iceland. Silently, hoping for an answer.

"Well, [Name] he speaks to supernatural beings..."

You blinked a moment to take this in. He had to be kidding. Isn't he? You glanced over at Iceland and he was as calm as ever.

So, you took his word for it getting up from the couch and bidding goodbye to your friend.

It was time for you to confront Norway about this apparition thing.

* * *

**Word Count: 209**

**XD it's getting better (almost considered a drabble lol)**

**Reviews, Watch, Favs ~**

**~FoxGirl93**


	5. Norway Drabble Series 03 Confessions

**Last one!**

**I'm glad you enjoyed this, Crazy-chan~**

**An extra long drabble for the ending**

**I don't own APH or any of it's characters**

* * *

Supernatural Happenings .03

You had finally reached Norway's house and honestly you were quite worn out from all the walking you had to do.

You barely had enough energy to knock on the door.

Norway opened the door immediately and saw a winded [Name] at his door.

"[Name]? What are you doing here so late?" Norway asked for once showing an ever present worrisome expression on his face.

You didn't speak only collapsed into Norway's arms too tired to even remember why you had come to his house in the first place.

Norway, who had a normal stoic expression his face, carried you inside setting your sleeping figure down on his couch.

"What should I do Canada?" Norway asked his ghostly friend.

You see, you had been unconscious for hours now and Norway had trying everything to get you to wake up, but to no avail. So, he resorted to talking to his apparition friends to help him out with [Name].

"I-I-I d-d-dunno, Norway..." Matthew answered shyly glancing of at your unconscious figure.

A few moments later, you woke from your coma only to be pulled into a strong, but gentle hug from Norway.

"N-N-Norway!" You exclaimed blushing a bright cherry red at this sudden display of affection by the reclusive guy you had come to love so much.

"I thought I lost you, [Name]!" He exclaimed clutching you tighter to his chest not wanting to let you go.

You blinked in surprise, "You were worried about me, Norway?" You asked looking up into his blue eyes with your [e/c] ones.

He started back at you his eyes showing all the emotions he's been hiding from you and everyone else.

"Yes, [Name]... I-I well..." he stammered not quite sure how to put this into words. He found his voice after a while and said, "I-I love you, [Name]. With all my heart."

You were ecstatic and said in response, "I love you too, Norway."

And for the rest of the night you two enjoyed each others embrace, while unbeknownst to you, being watched by a smiling Canada.

* * *

**Word Count: 344**

**Oh Mattie you stalker you~**

**And I dunno if Norway knows Canada or not just thought it would make a good joke.**

**No Canada bashing I loooooove Mattie!**

**Reviews, Favs, and Watches are love~**

**~FoxGirl93**


	6. France Drabble Series for Moskovy 02

**Number two!**

**I don't own APH or any of its characters**

* * *

La rose blanche dans mon jardin de roes rouges

(02)

So, here you were at France's house at 2:00 p.m. Two hours earlier than he told you to come. Why had you come two hours earlier? Well, you thought it would be easier to come early rather than on time.

You stared in amazement at France's large house. You had never knew he had lived so _lavishly_. His house was HUGE! You kept staring at it until...

France himself came out to get his mail **naked**. You couldn't help but stare. I mean come on it's naked hot guy for Kami's sake, wouldn't look!

France looks up and sees you, "Oh hello, [Name], Like what you see?" he asks with a perverted smile on his face.

You just flushed a cherry red before nodding.

It was then you learned to never come earlier to France's house when he told you specific time.

* * *

**Word Count: 142**

**~FoxGirl93**


	7. France Drabble Series for Moskovy 03

**Number three! Only two more to go!**

**I dont own APH or any of its characters!**

* * *

La rose blanche dans mon jardin de roses rouges

(03)

After that little...um... incident... France invited you inside but then he guided you out to his backyard before you could even sit down.

"Um, Francis, Where are we going?"

"You'll see, _mon amour_*"

You couldn't really see because he had his hands over your eyes. So, you just trusted him for the moment. A few moments later you smelled sweet fragrances and felt a soft breeze.

"Are we outside? And what's that I smell?" You questioned sniffing the air. France answered you saying,

"Yes, _amour_, we are. And what you smell you'll see in a moment..."

As soon as he said this his hands uncovered your eyes and you opened them to see a rather beautiful garden.

"Oh, Francis, it's beautiful!" You gushed at him taking in the many flowers that were there. France grinned replying, "It's not as beautiful as you~" He cooed at you.

You rolled you eyes saying,

"France, you just destroyed the moment."

France could only laugh.

* * *

**Word Count: 162**

*** **_my love_

**~FoxGirl93**


	8. The power of Alcohol Denmark Drabble

**For MushyxMallow's Drabble contest on Quizilla**

**She needs more countries!**

* * *

The power of Alcohol

Denmark and you had always been friends so when he asked you to go drinking with him you immediately said yes.

So off you both went to a bar Den recommended, _The Dirty Den_. Once you both got there you were pulled into a drinking competition. You both accepted and took your mugs into your right hands.

After a couple drinks, you began to feel a little woozy but continued none the less. Not wanting to be out beaten. Denmark, however, was completely sober and continued drinking with a smirk on his face.

That drew that last straw for you and you stepped up your game. By downing two mugs at once. Denmark saw this and did the same. While, everyone who was watching your contest stared in awe.

Need less to say, both you and Denmark were _**very **_drunk when that whole shenanigan ended.

You had heard from Norway that when Den got very drunk and I mean very drunk. He began to spill his inner most thoughts out to the nearest person*. That person being you.

"H-h-hey, [N-n-name]~" Denmark slurred out to you.

"Y-y-eah? W-w-w-hat is it, Denny~?"

"Y-y-you know I-I-I love you, riiiiight?"

"O-of course I-I-I do, Den!"

"D-d-do you love m-me back, [Name]?"

"Y-y-yes you s-s-silly of c-c-course I do!" You replied glomping the poor man.

"G-g-good..." he said clutching your form and nuzzling his face in your hair.

The next day, you and Denmark had one **heck** of a hangover. And you could never explain why you were with him in bed.

~*~ The End ~*~

* * *

* _I can't make up bar names worth SHIT_

*_ I dunno if this is true or not. Just some random bullshit I made up._

**ENTER NOW!**

**~FoxGirl93**


	9. I'm here to help you,Iggy! Drabble

**For MatsuPop on Quizilla!**

**I don't own APH or any of its characters!**

* * *

_I'm here to help you, Iggy!_

.01

America had told you that England had a drinking problem and you had decided that you were going to change that.

You had asked Arthur to come over at his house after the next Allies meeting, which he happily agreed. So, here you were at Arthur Kirkland's humble abode, waiting for him to open the door after you knocked.

Arthur promptly opened the door, greeted you, and ushered you in with a wave of his hand. You greeted him and stepped into his house going to sit in a love seat in his living room. He followed you sitting in an armchair opposite from you.

"So, why did you want to come over, [Name]?" he questioned calmly.

"Well, _Alfred_, told me about your drinking problem..." you say putting emphasis on the young nation's name.

Arthur narrowed his eyes muttering something about a "bloody git" and told you,

"Yes, I have a drinking... _condition_..." choosing his words carefully.

You laughed telling him,

"Don't worry you drinking problem it's in my hands, Arthur!"

England could only sweatdrop. He was **doomed**.

* * *

**Word Count: 178**

**Reviews, Favs, and Watches welcome~**

**~FoxGirl93**


	10. I'm here to help you,Iggy! Drabble 2

** Number two!**

**I don't own APH or any of it characters!**

* * *

You had come back later on at Arthur's house with a book entitled: _How to get rid of your Addiction!_

"Here you go, Arthur!" you said as you tossed the book in his lap.

Arthur looked annoyed and asked,

"What am I supposed to do with this bloody book, [Name]?"

You stated tho obvious saying, "You read it you, silly! I thought it would help you!"

Arthur sighed, but took your advice and began to read the book.

**Step One**: **Find your Addiction! **

**May it be drugs, alcohol, sex, or whatever. This book will help you cope and get rid of the horrible thing!** **Just find your addiction in our patented index below and get to reading you poor, poor soul!**

**Drugs... 25**

**Sex... 48**

**Food... 87**

**Alcohol... 10**

**Abuse... 99**

Arthur soon flipped to page 10 and began reading.

**Alcohol**

**Ah so I see you addicted to alcohol, eh? Well, did you know that stuff is bad for your body? I'm sure you didn't. You must me stupid since that stuff also destroys brain cells, too. Ah, enough, of my ranting. Let's get down to business, shall we? First off stop drinking, you! It would also help if you had a friend to help you get rid of any temptation, as well. Next, try and find something healthier to replace said addiction. Like, a girl, perhaps? It's all up to you, my friend! So, get to cracking you!**

Arthur was kind of annoyed at the book but did what it said along with [Name's] help, of course.

"Let's hope this works, [Name]" Arthur sad to you sighing.

"Of course it will!" you exclaimed.

Arthur had a hunch it _**wouldn't**_.

* * *

**Word Count: 280**


	11. I'm here to help you,Iggy! Drabble 3

**Number 3 and the last one!**

**I dont own APH or any of its characters!**

* * *

ཕ༹I'm here to help you, Iggy!བ༹ .03

Despite England's hunch, your plan worked perfectly and Arthur had been sober for over a week thanks to you.

This made you feel proud and you thanked the heavens for your hard work and dedication. You also thanked the writer of that book that started it all.

Started what you might ask? Yours and England's relationship, of course! Remember when the book said to find a healthier thing to replace the alcohol? Well, that thing was you, my friend!

Everyday you had stayed with England to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't start drinking again. You even followed him around. Need less to say, all this attention from you caught Arthur's eye and you two began dating soon after.

So now you were a happy couple; England being sober and you being as content as you could be.

What more could a girl ask for?

* * *

**Word Count: 147**


	12. France Drabble Series for Moskovy 04

**Number 4!**

**I dont own APH or any of its characters!**

* * *

ྀཾLa rose blanche dans mon jardin de roses rougesྀཾ 04

Once you and France got outside; you began running up to each flower wanting to know what it was.

"Francis! What's think one, ne?" you asked the blond excitedly. France replied with,

"That is _la rose blanche_, love"

"Um, France, what does that _mean_?" you asked confused and awed.

France answered you with a chuckle as well as saying,

"It means white rose. Its just like you rare and beautiful in a garden full of red roses."

Even though this might have been the time were you had said "You ruined the moment again, France…" you didn't this time and only blushed at the compliment.

France smiled at this and took your delicate hand and led you to an open felid surrounded by all kinds of flowers. He lied down and so did you; the both of you taking in the beauty of the scene.

It was the most perfect moment in your life.

* * *

**Word Count: 154**


	13. France Drabble Series for Moskovy 05

**Last one!**

**I don't own APH or any of its characters!**

ྀཾLa rose blanche dans mon jardin de roses rougesྀཾ 05

After that day, you had been coming to France's house almost everyday. France himself was ecstatic that you were actually willing to come over.

Today was no different, after the Allied meeting you walked with Francis home, to the shock of all the other Allies. They all knew how you disliked France, so they were all puzzled to find that you followed him home.

America suggested that they spy on you and France to see what was going on. The vote was unanimous; the Allies _were_ going to find out what was going on between you and France by spying on the both of you.

So, after they were sure you and France were at home. They all rushed to the escape hatch leading to France's house. Once they were through; they had to crawl through the dark to come out at their chosen destination. After a few minutes of back-breaking crawling, they saw light flood the tunnel and they were put outside in a patch of thorny roses.

They had to keep their screams of pain quiet because you and France were just five feet away from them.

What were you two doing, you ask?

Well, you two were in each others arms looking at the flowers, of course.

You shuddered suddenly, alerting Francis.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked worried about you.

"It feels like were being watched, don't you feel it too?" you asked frightened.

"Well, now that you mention it, yes." he said seeing that your brows furrowed it worry he added, "But don't worry about it, love. I'll protect you." At this statement you smiled at France leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Francis, however, had other plans and turned into a very steamy make-out session.

While you two had your moment, the Allies were **forced** to watch as well because if they moved they would be found out.

The Allies learned that spying on people is never good no matter who it is.

* * *

**Word Count: 331**


End file.
